1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing platforms. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to accessing information relating to devices or subsystems in a processing platform.
2. Information
Processing platforms typically comprise processing resources which are integrated to meet one or more system requirements. For example, a typical processing platform may comprise devices or subsystems that enable the processing platform to fulfill system requirements. Such system requirements may be associated with one or more aspects of platform performance, reliability or availability.
A processing platform typically comprises one or more management subsystems to monitor other subsystems or devices. The management subsystems typically define data structures to maintain information associated with various field replaceable units (FPUs), software or firmware in the processing platform. Such information typically includes performance or failure data associated with a particular device or subsystem.